Savanah's Revenge
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: All her life, Savanah Edie just wanted somebody to love. When she experiences major heartbreak after thinking she had found love, she goes to vicious lengths to make sure it never happens again. If you want this to be updated, let me know.
1. The Golden Age

On August 24, 1998, Savanah Edie was brought into the world. Growing up in Denver, Colorado, she had little friends. She often played with herself and didn't understand simple English. The doctors kept saying she was either retarded or a domestic terrorist. They were very scatterbrained as you can clearly see. Savanah couldn't read as fast as the other kids, and she was repeatedly teased in elementary school. It only got worse as she entered junior high in 2009. The reason why is because she found out she was lesbian. She looked at a Salma Hayek picture and thought, "Wow. This chick is bad. I would slice her up like salami if I had the chance. She's like Quizno's good." Savanah didn't necessarily have a problem with her homosexuality, but a lot of other kids did. Ordinarily, lesbians aren't ostracized from society, but when you factor in Savanah's odd personality (she thought Louis Farrakhan was a hero), a lot of people didn't take to her.

She started having emotional breakdowns at school and even attacked a kid. He didn't even do anything. He just asked for his Snack Pack because it was out of reach and she went Daniel Bryan on his ass. Eventually, she dropped out of junior high around the seventh grade and was officially diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder (IED). Savanah felt socially isolated and just wished for some girl to tell her she loved her.

Eventually, Savanah returned to school in the ninth grade. She had developed physically (take that as you want, you perverts aren't getting anymore of that poppycock), and starred gaining an interest in music. She enjoyed mainstream artists like Mumford and Sons, Taylor Swift, and One Direction. However, she was more of an old-school person. She admired rock acts like Pink Floyd, AC/DC, Def Leppard, and Bon Jovi as well as legendary pop superstars Michael Jackson and Prince. One day, she stumbled upon a copy of Eminem's third album _The Marshall Mathers LP _(2000) in her basement and put it in a CD player. Savi's father loved Eminem and called _The Marshall Mathers LP _his favorite rap album. Savanah fell in love with the album and Eminem's storytelling prowess. "Stan" was her favorite song, and she listened to it way more than she should've. Eventually, she had absorbed the entire album. She could memorize every line from every track and perform it with ease, even the tongue-twisting obligatory faux-pop record "The Real Slim Shady." Savanah's enthusiasm for Eminem helped her discover other rap artists like Redman, Nas, Kurupt, AZ, Kool G. Rap, KRS-One, The Notorious B.I.G., and Run-D.M.C.

Savanah kept to herself for the most part, had great grades in school, and was a lot happier than she was even a year ago when she would attempt to kill herself by autoerotic asphyxiation every other week with the Dorito crumbs on the floor like her hunger and her sexual appetite were busting each other out. Don't ask. Savanah, inspired by a lot of old-school music, took up playing the saxophone, and within three weeks, could play the saxophone solo from Public Enemy's "Fight the Power" like a pro. Heading into the holidays, Savanah had a ton of money and decided to get her parents something they would both enjoy.

While browsing at the mall, Savanah bumped into a girl with braces, long black hair, pink lips, and silky white skin. The girl was Gracie Long, and she had a wonderful smile on her face. Savi was smitten from the start, and even offered to help Gracie pick out something for her supposed boyfriend. Gracie revealed she was bisexual and not in a relationship. Savi's greatest dream was slowly coming to life. Well, that and some weird dream about a blaxploitation movie centering around an asexual virgin and his homosexual friend who had that serious case of herpes. Throughout holiday break, Savanah and Gracie talked on Facebook constantly, and it looked like a new friendship was blossoming. Well, more than that. At a New Year's Eve party Gracie was hosting, an invited Savi was seen as daffy and eccentric by the callous and unaccepting guests. But Gracie didn't care. She invited Savanah because of how cool she thought she was. As the clock winded down towards 2013, Savi kissed Gracie on the lips, revealing her crush. Gracie, embarrassed by everyone staring, told a shocked Savanah to leave. She yelled at her to leave a second time and in response, Savi slapped Gracie dead in the face.

A couple hours later, Gracie apologized for bugging out. She liked Savanah as a friend but the kiss was just something she couldn't wrap her head around yet. Gracie had come out as bisexual around October and was still a little fuzzy about liking girls in public. Savanah's IED calmed down and things were back to norman. In a couple weeks, Gracie had actually started to return Savanah's feelings but wasn't sure how to do it. She sent her a rose on Valentine's Day and told her to meet her at the pier. There, the two kissed and started their relationship.

Although Gracie apparently showed romantic interest, she was confused a bit by the fact that Savi constantly told her she was in love with her. With the exception of her parents, no one else loved Savanah. She always wanted to feel acceptance, romance, the chemistry with another girl. Gracie wasn't aware of this or Savanah's psychological problems.

Pretty soon, things got as sour as a Juicy Drop Pop dipped in habanero lime sauce. Is that actually a thing? Who cares? We're having a story here.


	2. The Shine's Off the Nickel

Although the romantic relationship between Savanah and Gracie started off swimmingly, things got worse just as soon as they even started.

A lot of that had to do with Savi herself. She was very jealous and protective of Gracie, often wanting her to spend all her free time on dates and movie nights and phone calls that don't end until one falls asleep. Yes, unless you're wondering, this is a white relationship, not a black or Hispanic one. Those two aren't the same as this. Anyway, Gracie slowly began to notice that Savanah was becoming more jealous and possessive as they spent more time together. At first glance, it's almost as if she decided to bite her tongue and deal with it. Eventually, things would improve. But they didn't.

In a white relationship, stupid white frat boys often think a girl is hot for her lesbianism. And that was the case here. Gracie was sought after by many guys because she had the scent. The scent is what happens when you're in a romantic relationship and all of a sudden, the opposite sex thinks you're happening. That's only because the allure of a relationship is too much for them to handle and they start to think they need you. You're like the biggest free agent and a team has scooped you up with a sweet multimillion multi-year contract. This usually happens with undesirable children or those who aren't well-known. For some reason, the scent was never on Savanah because a lot of people just thought she was a scatterbrained psycho and/or a domestic terrorist. She was cute, but compared to Gracie, she would always be Scottie Pippen to her Michael Jordan in terms of attractiveness. Savi was obviously jealous of other guys Gracie talked to, and refused to even let her talk to her friends because some lesbian stuff might happen that she wasn't prepared for.

Around spring break, Gracie's friends noticed that Savanah was more unstable, emotionally abusive, and imbalanced by the minute. Gracie was coaxed by her friends to check the scenario on Savi, and Gracie decided to...put her in check. Gracie told Savanah she was too dominant in the relationship and it was either she let her take control every now and again or it's over. How did Savi respond? She kicked Gracie in the stomach and threw her into the wall. Gracie, not willing to let anybody get away with putting their hands on her, responded back with some roughnecked karate techniques she had learned a couple months ago. It ended with a buzzsaw kick to Savanah's head, and Gracie held back tears as she laid into her girlfriend for a "The Reason You Suck" speech:

"If you had any idea what people say about you at school, you would've killed yourself a long time ago. They all say the same thing. You're a freak. You're a loser. You're disgusting. You're paranoid, you're psychotic, you're an unattractive waste of time. I fell for you because of what I thought you were, what you gave to me. But it was all an act, Savi. You just wanted me to take advantage of me. All your life, people have taken their turn on you and you wanted to be the boss for once. But at what cost? I don't like you anymore. I don't respect you anymore and hell, I don't even love you. I never did. You just forced that perceived notion on yourself. Savanah, you're a monster. You're abusive, obsessive, crazy, neurotic, uncompromising, and a spitball on the face of the Earth. Honestly, at this point, I don't even care if you kill yourself, I'll give you the gun. I would rather have you dead than have to look at you ever again. Kiss me goodbye, bitch."

Gracie blew a kiss to Savanah and left as Savi cried silently and started screaming and throwing things all over the house. Her parents were out but weren't going to be happy when they realized there was a nasty mess on the floor, it didn't look so good. Savanah had snapped for the last time. In her warped mind, she had done nothing but love Gracie and treat her like a queen. And this is the thanks she gets? Savanah, unable to see sense, believed Gracie only dated her out of sympathy and was just like everybody else who mocked her and bullied her and tortured her. It started out charitable. Took Savi in, was probably teaching her how to read. Then, all of a sudden she was rubbing that silky white skin of Gracie's.

Savi should've known this didn't make any logical sense, but she didn't. She was off the rails now and was never going back on. Savanah went into her dad's closet and took out his black steel. She loaded it with slugs, and went to Gracie's house. Her mother didn't understand why she was packing, and decided to call her parents. Savi knew what was going to happen next, so she shot Gracie's mother in the arm. Another gunshot to the chest and one open sez-me in the skull later, Mrs. Long was dead. Gracie was in hysterics as she saw her dead mother and smacked Savanah around as the tears started flowing like crazy. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU BITCH!," Gracie said in a very high pitch. "Because you did it to me, bitch," Savanah said in a dark voice. Gracie slowly started to realize what was going to happen next, but she couldn't defend against her own piercing screams as a bullet hit her spine. Savi didn't think it was enough. At most, Gracie would be in a wheelchair for life.

Savanah shot her again point-blank in the skull and found a large knife in the kitchen. She grabbed the knife and rammed it into Gracie's chest, effectively killing her. Gracie's father was at work so Savi didn't have to worry about using her last bullet. She threw the gun and the blood-covered knife into the trunk of Gracie's mom's car. She threw the lifeless bodies of Gracie and her mother into the trunk and started driving towards the pier. She was planning to conceal the bodies and murder weapons by submerging them in water. Savi had limited driving experience, but she had no choice. She was nuts and she had to get away with the perfect murder.

At least that's what she planned on...


	3. The Big Payback

_Thank You, Heavenly_


End file.
